Talk:432
Except that now the first and last rows look pretty weird. Jedd, Charo! Help! Cassandrawiz (talk) 10:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Seems to have been fixed now. I always use the "rowspan" feature in the source code to split a single cell across multiple rows. I'm pretty sure that's what happened on the first row. Jedd the Fighter (talk) 14:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) AAAARHG, formatting. :P The last entry on the Dancing Moon keeps losing the table boundary and moving rows! Can we have a simple guide on how to edit this thing, and, above all, how to add events in any point of the table (regardless of there being things before and after on the same moon). A frustrated Cassandrawiz (talk) 16:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, can we *not* include every single brigand attack? Unless they are connected with a plot, of course. Cassandrawiz (talk) 17:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Agreed with you on that last point. I've been ignoring the Brigand Activity topic for 433. The only reason such an insignificant event is listed under Growing Moon of Year 433 because that was basically the only event during that time, aside from a few minor brigand attacks. Now as for your troubles with formatting, I've never been a good teacher, especially when it comes to these techy things. The way I finally figured out tables was by making my own from scratch in the source code, using another table as a model at first, until I could do it from memory. That's probably going too far, but it prevents all of these weird shifting boundary and row issues. Generally, if I ever have one of those issues when I'm using the table template (because let's face it, that template is waaay faster than writing one in the source code), I'll examine the source and make sure everything is how it should be. So if I were to write some sort of guide, it would be 90% about the source. And I'm not sure if that's what people want :P -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 19:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not scared of looking at the source, I just don't know how it should look like. I've been playing around with rowspan, for example, to fix my own mess, but I don't know how to prevent it in first place, or how to add a row where I want one, and not one line below, for example. :P Cassandrawiz (talk) 19:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) So I did some testing, and I'm now completely convinced that the visual editor alone can't prevent or fix these problems. I've come to believe the quickest way of dealing with this issue is to use both visual and source editors. Example time! Let's say we have an ordinary chronology chart. One of the moons only has one event, and thus only one row (like Growing Moon 433). Now let's say I want to add another event to the Growing Moon, in other words add another row, but I also want the Growing Moon heading to span across the second row as well. Here's what I would do: #In visual mode, right click anywhere on the preexisting row, drag your mouse over 'Row', and click 'Insert Row After'. At this point, everything in the table alligns, but now there is a line separating the Growing Moon heading that we want to span over both rows. #Shimmy on over to source mode. Find the line |'Growing' in the code. Insert the phrase |rowspan="2" at the beginning of the line. The line should look like |rowspan="2"|'Growing' when you're done. Note that there are no spaces. #At this point, you'll notice that there is a random extra cell at the end of the new row that you created. This is because that cell was bumped aside by the "Growing Moon" cell which should now span across both rows. To get rid of that row, you can easily do it with either source or visual mode: #*Source: From the line that you have just edited, look down until you see the next line that only contains the code |- (in this case, this line will be a mere 5 lines below the one that you have edited). This line signifies the start of a new row. Now, delete all the contents of the line directly beneath the |- line. These 'contents' should actually only be a single pipe (looks like |). Basically, by doing this, you tell the second row not to include a first cell, because that first cell has already been provided when you added the rowspan tag. #*Visual: Right click on the random little cell that's off to the side of the table, go to 'Cell', and click 'Delete Cells'. : The Visual way seems to be a whole lot simpler. But really, all you're doing for the source method is pressing the delete key twice. Messing with the source may be a little weird at first, but it's easy to get used to. There are a lot of benefits to knowing how to edit in source mode. I had to use it a lot just to make this post. Also, there's spellcheck in source mode! Anyways, I hope this helps. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 00:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Quick questions: are all these links gone since the forum went down? They are not working for me... Cassandrawiz (talk) 19:11, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Yep. They're all dead. Now, whenever I add a link to a forum page, I instead link to a Wayback archive of the page. Because you never know, the current forum might also die on us at some point. Of course, we still have to go back and change every link. Whoop-de-do :P If you want a more detailed explanation of the new method I use, you can skim through this post/rant of mine. (Also, Cass came back and I missed it! Dang!!) Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 17:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Does it sound like an editing nightmare? Does it sound like hours of work for nothing in particular? Does it sound like dealing with old stories? Then I'm still here, Jedd. ;-) Cassandrawiz (talk) 17:53, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Weeeeee!! Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 18:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC)